


Secret

by Daaishi



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daaishi/pseuds/Daaishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayumi had never taken Riho to her room before, but why is that? Is she hiding something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lot of crack. I can't be a serious writer.

Riho had been to Ayumin’s house before, countless times, but between Ayumi’s mother stuffing them both with food (and both of them complaining that they would gain weight) and them playing video games in the living room, she had never been in her room. Not ever. Everytime she tried to get in that mysterious room, a mysterious force would keep her from doing so, every damn time, as if Ayumi did satanic rituals in there or something. That would explain her perfection, though. Wait, what?

“Ayumiiin, I’m sleepy!” Riho complained, hoping that she would, for once, get to see what lurks behind that wooden door.

“You’re just jealous that I’m beating your ass at this.”

“What? No!”

She yawned for the effect. Acting courses are good for your lying skills, and Riho never regretted taking that course. Ayumi sighed.

“One more game?”

 _Goddamit, you and your puppy eyes, I hate you and your perfect face._ Wait, what?

“Fine. But it’s the last one and then we’re going to sleep.”

They played another game. Riho turned off the console afterwards. She got up and stretched, and so did Ayumi.

“You’re not gonna get taller, you know.” the taller teased.

“Shut up, neither are you.”

“But I’m taller!” she sing-sang and got up on her tiptoes to prove it.

Ayumi was clearly annoyed and pushed Riho, which made her lose her balance a little.

“It’s not nice to push people, Ayumi-chan, I could’ve got hurt!”

Ayumi rolled her eyes and then made the puppy face again. _Goddamit._

“But you hurt me, Riho-chan, you called me a shorty.”

Riho just wanted to hug her, but she knew that was exactly what she wanted. She could read her like an open book, having known her for about three years. _Three years already? Wow._

Ayumi spread her arms, waiting for a hug. _Fucking dammit, you cutie._ She hugged her eventually, and the shorter girl hugged her back.

“Riho-chan is so warm.” she whispered.

Riho squeezed her slightly and Ayumi hugged her back. Hugs were nice. They both loved hugs, so they hugged each other a lot.

Silence settled between them, but not the awkward kind of silence. A confortable silence that wasn’t asking to be filled with words, as if time had stopped and nothing else mattered, just them holding each other.

Riho was the one to eventually break the silence, still holding her friend.

“Can we go to sleep now?”

It came out as barely a whisper, as if afraid that those simple words would break her voice, even though she knew what she could do with that voice of hers.

“Yes, let’s go. I’ll show you to the guest room.”

…What. She tried so hard, and for what. This must be a huge joke, are you serious. She only did this to get in Ayumi’s pants, wait, what? In Ayumi’s room, goddamit. Was Ayumi hiding something? She surely was.

“I don’t like sleeping alone. Even at home, I sleep with my teddy bears. I’m scared, Ayumi-chan. Please sleep with me.”

The girl hesitated.

“Okay, but we’ll sleep in the guest bedroom, because my room is a mess, is that okay?”

“I don’t mind your room being messy, mine always is when we’re at my place, you know. Let’s sleep in your room.”

She paused again, choosing her words. _This is why you never talk on talk shows, girl._

“…Alright. Just, let me clean my—“

Riho burst into her room, which was… Completely normal. What. And very clean. Fucking liar.

Ayumi laughed uneasily.

“Well, uh. Welcome to my room?”

“You lieeed, Ayumi-chan, your room is clean! Are you hiding something? Perhaps a dildo?”

Ayumi blushed all the way to her ears, her face as red as the Password is 0 costumes.

“No! It’s not that, I’m not hiding anything, you fool!”

Ayumi flopped on the bed, belly down. Riho flopped next to her and pinched her cheeks lightly.

“Then why are you so red?”

She blushed even more, so much she could easily be mistaken for her red bed sheets.

“You're cute when you blush.” Riho stated, giggling.

“Shut up, you're cuter.”

Wait, what? Riho felt herself blushing too, goddamit. She was supposed to be the senpai here, shouldn't be blushing as basing as being called cute. She always was, anyway, by her fans, by her superiors, but she had never been called cute by Ayumi. Not even just cute, but _cuter_. Riho in no way had ever thought of herself cuter than Ayumi – maybe when she had first joined, but everyone looks weird when they first join.

“I'm not cuter than Ayumi-chan. Do you have any clothes for me to sleep in?”

She got up without waiting for an answer and went to the other girl's closet.

“I do, but not there, Riho-chan!”

Riho had already opened the closet doors. She had clothes in there, alright, and those clothes would probably fit her too, since they wore similar sizes, but she also had...

“Ayumi-chan, what's this?”

Ayumi looked in horror at her friend's discovery and gulped. She got up from the bed quickly and slammed the doors of the closed shut. Riho did not know someone could be so red – Riho's costumes were probably less red. She laughed at Ayumi sweetly.

“That's so cute, Ayumi-chan~”

She opened the closet again, despite the other's efforts of standing in front of the doors. The Riho merchandise – banners, photos, glowsticks, candles, towels, and even a body pillow – stood out clearly. Unlit candles, slightly melted, and a pack of matches decorated the makeshift altar. Ayumi was trying her best to cover everything with her extremely small body, which obviously wasn't working. Riho grinned and took the matches.

“This is a dream, RihoRiho, right? Please tell me it is. A nightmare.” 

“No, it's no dream, I really am going to light these candles and kiss you in their light.”

Ayumi probably couldn't blush more than that. Riho lit the candles and looked at Ayumi. Ayumi ran to the door. Riho caught up to her and put her hands on her cheeks. Ayumi looked into the other's eyes. 

“Your eyes are so pretty, Ayumi-chan.”

That was it. This is the maximum level of flusterness (is that even a word?) Ayumi would ever reach. They looked into each other's eyes for a second, two seconds, probably even more. Riho's hands stood on Ayumi's cheeks, and the shorter's hands were subconsciously guided to Riho's hips, slowly placing themselves on her lower back and pulling her closer. Riho had no clue how Ayumi could go from being all flustered to being the most seductive piece of shit in a nanosecond, but she didn't mind. Their faces got closer and closer. Ayumi tilted her head slightly, and so did Riho. They didn't know who kissed first. They didn't know who kissed back. They just kissed. For a second, two seconds. Half a minute. They slowly pulled back and opened their eyes. They were both smiling.

“You've kissed a lot of girls before, haven't you, Ayumi-chan? You're a good kisser.”

Riho pinched her cheeks.

“You're my first kiss, Riho-chan.”

Okay, now Riho was sure her face wouldn't get any redder. Yup. Riho blushed a little too at that.

“So are you, Ayumi-chan. Let's go to sleep now. You can hug the real thing now, not just a body pillow.”

Riho wasn't even trying anymore to guess that Ayumi's face wouldn't get any redder, because it just did.


End file.
